ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Season 3
Season 3 of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Originally cancelled in 2012, a third season was brought into production after demands from fans. Season 3 will feature the finish of the Surtur story arc, the Civil War story arc, the Infinity Gauntlet story arc, the West Coast Avengers, and much more. Characters Avengers *Iron Man/Tony Stark *Captain America/Steve Rogers *Thor *Yellowjacket/Hank Pym *Wasp/Jan Van Dyne *Black Panther/T'Challa *Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers *Spider-Man/Peter Parker *She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters *Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff *Captain America/Bucky/Winter Soldier *Hank McCoy/Beast West Coast Avengers *Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Mockingbird/Bobbi Morse *War Machine/James Rhodes *Hercules *Vision *Wonder Man/Simon Williams X-Men *Professor X/Charles Xavier *Wolverine/Logan *Cyclops/Scott Summers *Jean Grey *Iceman/Bobby Drake *Storm/Ororo Munroe *Colossus/Piotr Rasputin *Angel/Warren Worthington III *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner Fantastic Four *Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Invisible Woman/Sue Storm *The Thing/Ben Grimm *Human Torch/Johnny Storm Other Heroes *The Hulk/Bruce Banner *Luke Cage/Power Man *Iron Fist/Danny Rand *Beta Ray Bill *Odin *Sif *Balder *Heimdall *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Black Widow/Natasha Rominoff *Falcon/Sam Williams *Doc Sampson/Leonard Sampson *Ant-Man/Giant Man/Scott Lang *Silver Surfer/Norin Radd *Dr. Strange/Stephen Strange Supporting Characters *J. Jonah Jameson *Betty Brant *Aunt May *Mary Jane Watson *Pepper Potts *JARVIS *Jane Foster Masters of Evil *Ultron *Mandarin **Ultimo *Crossbones *Radioactive Man/Chenn Lu *Whirlwind *Blizzard *Man-Ape *Dr. Octopus/Otto Octavius *Grim Reapor *Absorbing Man Other Villains *Sutrur *The Enchantress/Amora *Thanos *Magneto/Erik Leshner *Loki *Red Skull *Mephisto *Kang *Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *Ares *Deadpool/Wade Wilson Episodes Reception Season 3 of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes received universal acclaim from fans and critics. Many fans of the series has criticized that the Civil War story arc did not have the proper time to build, along with Bucky as Captain America, but both received critical acclaim. Many critics have called their favorite episode of the season The Death Of Captain America. The three-part Infinity Gauntlet episode received positive reception from critics and universal acclaim from fans for the portrayal of Thanos. Many fans have called One More Day a massive improvement from the comics. During a poll for the five greatest episodes of Season 3, the five were The Death Of Captain America, Civil War, The War Of The Ages, The Infinity Gauntlet, and Bloodties. Many fans liked the two-part Bloodties episode, though felt the X-Men were not needed in the series. The finale for the Surtur story arc was also praised. Season 4 During an interview, Christopher Yost confirmed that a fourth season was in production. He confirmed that it would be based off of the Avengers Disassembled and House Of M story arcs, and that the X-Men would have a much larger role. Continuity The two-part episode Bloodties both solved and created continuity problems with Wolverine And The X-Men. Due to the roster, Professor X not in a coma, and no mention of Master Mold or Apocalypse, it is shown to take place before Wolverine And The X-Men. While in Wolverine And The X-Men, Quicksilver was part of the Brotherhood and Scarlet Witch was on Genosha. Neither ever mentioned being members of the Avengers, the events of the episode Bloodties was never mentioned. Christopher Yost confirmed this would be solved in Season 4. Category:Avengers Category:TV Series